


date

by dutchydoescoke



Series: view from here [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: The place they were meeting was neutral ground. Somewhere Maia wasn’t familiar with and wouldn’t be disheartened by having a bad date attached to it.





	date

**Author's Note:**

> for the sh rarepair network's valentine's challenge! day 1's prompt was "blind date or parallel". i sort of achieved both.
> 
> technically speaking, this is an au but it's hard to tell.

It was a certain amount of desperation that led her here, sitting at a table and watching wax drip off the candle as the clock ticked closer and closer to eight. Simon had said the guy wasn’t bad and she might like him. She took that with a grain of salt because Simon also thought _Jace_ was good company and there was no better indicator of how questionable Simon’s taste was than that.

The place they were meeting was neutral ground. Somewhere Maia wasn’t familiar with and wouldn’t be disheartened by having a bad date attached to it.

The clock ticked over to eight and Maia glanced up at the door, spots in front of her eyes from staring at the candle making it impossible to see for a moment. The bell over the door rang and she glanced up just in time to catch the blond hair and that godawful haircut that she’d be able to recognize a mile off.

The host, smiling like he didn’t notice Maia staring at Jace, showed Jace to the table and presented them both with menus. Like Maia was really planning on staying much longer.

“I see Simon still has a sense of humor,” Jace said and Maia nodded in agreement. “Can we call a truce? At least for tonight. Not that you’re the company I was hoping for, but being walked out on on Valentine’s looks pathetic and being alone is almost as bad.” He gestured to the foil hearts hanging from the ceiling, the confetti scattered over the table between them, the formerly heart-shaped candle that she’d spent long enough staring at that it had long-since deformed.

He had a point. It was either stay and have a decent dinner with him or go home alone and watch Netflix with a pound of chocolate that she’d regret in the morning. Dinner was less lonely.

“Alright. We’ll make this easier and pretend the past six months never happened and we’re strangers. No fire alarm, no whipped cream, no pink hair dye,” she offered, willing herself not to smirk at the memory of Jace’s hair at New Year’s. There was still some faint pink mixed in with the blond and caught the light. She smiled and held out her hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Maia.”

“I’m Jace. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
